Several investigations during the last year on moral judgment indicated developmental changes in the use of causal schemes in the evaluation of anti-social and pro-social behavior. One study, drawing upon Piagetian and attribution theory, indicated that between six and eleven years of age there is increasing emphasis on situational constraints in evaluating aggressive peers. A second study indicated that six year old children use an additive principle while older children and adults use both discounting and augmentation principles in evaluating prosocial behavior. A third study indicated that divergent thinking and role-taking facilitate the use of causal information. The fourth study indicated that children and adults utilize a verifiability principle in evaluating excuse-givers. Finally, a study of 675 children and adolescents (still underway) was concerned with the development of the conception and justification of inequality.